1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench with light weight and reliable structure.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
One of the conventional ratchet wrenches is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,468 and comprises a body with a first recess and a second recess. A ratchet wheel is located in the first recess and has a toothed portion defined in the outside thereof. A bottom cover is connected to the underside of the body. A pawl is received in the second recess and has engaging teeth which are engaged with the toothed portion of the ratchet wheel. A top cover is connected to the top of the body. However, the body is made by steel which is heavy so that the user has to operate by a significant force and the heavy tool may hurt the user's wrist. Another one of the conventional ratchet wrenches is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,788 and which has similar drawbacks as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,468.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.